Love Letter
by aicchan
Summary: Terkadang surat cinta bisa menbawa bencana... dan sebuah ide gila. Special for Fujoshi's Independence Day. RR pliz XD


**Love Letter**

Disclaimer: *lirik Kang Kishi dengan sewotnya* punya dia tuh!!

Genre: Humor.... maybe *kicked* romance... emm...*Kicked again*

Pair: Sasuke x Naruto slight Neji x Gaara

Rate: T

-Dedicated to Dani... Nih buat lu! Awas kalo brani out dari FFn!!*cekek Dani* Juga buat semua pecinta pair ini. Selamat membaca en Happy Fujoshi's Days XDD-

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**E N J O Y**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Sasuke berdiri di depan loker sepatunya. Wajahnya datar meski ada setumpuk surat dengan amplop berwana pink atau bercorak hati menumpuk di atas uwabakinya. Namun bukan Sasuke namanya kalau tidak terbiasa dengan kondisi macam itu. Dia sudah 'berpengalaman' menjadi target para siswi.. ataupun siswa, sejak kelas 2 SMP. Dan 3 tahun setelahnya, Sasuke sudah bisa mengatasi dengan sangat baik.

Lalu dengan sangat cueknya, dia membiarkan tumpukan surat itu menggunung dalam lokernya sementara dia mengganti sepatu sneakernya dengan uwabaki dan langsung saja meninggalkan tempat itu.. tanpa membawa selembar surat pun.

Dia tahu kalau orang-orang yang kecewa bakal mengambil lagi surat-suratnya sehingga Sasuke tidak perlu repot membuangnya.

Diiringi tatapan memuja kaum cewek dan tatapan sebal kaum cowok, Sasuke berjalan santai menaiki tangga ke lantai 2 dan menuju ke sayap kiri gedung SMU itu menuju ke kelasnya di 2-1 jurusan teknik.

"Yo, temee, ohayou!!"

Sasuke menghela nafas melihat Naruto, sobat karibnya, yang melambai gembira di tempt duduknya, "ohayou," Sasuke menghampiri pemuda pirang itu dan duduk di bangku sebelahnya, "tumben kau datang pagi?"

"Suka-suka aku. Yang penting kan tidak terlambat," Naruto memandangi muka sobat yang sudah dia kenal sejak SD itu, "hari ini kau diserang surat cinta lagi, ya? Wajahmu sampai kusut begitu."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto cemberut kalau sifat hemat bicaranya Sasuke kumat.

"Dobe. Hari ini praktek 'kan?"

Naruto mengangguk, "nanti jam pertama kita pindah ke lab."

Sasuke pun mengeluarkan buku untuk jam pelajaran pertama. Lalu satu per satu siswa kelas itu pun masuk.. ya. Hanya siswa karena kelas teknik jelas tidak diminati anak-anak perempuan. Jumlah siswa pun cuma 20 orang, yang membuat kelas 2-1 menjadi kelas yang paling lengang.

"Ohayou!" sapa Naruto pada seorang pemuda berambut merah bata dengan tato kanji ai di keningnya.

"Ohayou," balas siswa bernama Gaara itu. Dia duduk di depan Sasuke.

"Ne, Gaara. Kau bawa fotokopi kemarin tidak?" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Gaara.

Sasuke memandang itu dengan wajah tidak suka. Entah kenapa dia paling anti melihat Naruto dekat-dekat dengan saingannya dalam memperebutkan posisi satu di kelas itu. Dia juga kesal kenapa Naruto malah meminjam fotokopi pada Gaara, dan bukan padanya?

Kekesalan Sasuke berlanjut sampai jam pelajaran pertama berbunyi nyaring. Dengan sengaja dia meninggalkan Naruto dan duluan ke ruang praktek yang ada di lantai 3.

Dulu... mungkin Sasuke kebingungan karena sikapnya yang jadi lumayan protektif terhadap Naruto. Tapi sekarang, dia sudah dewasa dan dia sudah sadar kalau... dia suka Naruto.

Hampir saja Sasuke membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok gara-gara malu akan pikirannya sendiri. Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa merasakan hal macam itu pada sahabatnya sendiri.

Perasaan yang terpendam itu juga yang membuat Sasuke kebal terhadap teror surat cinta yang selalu mengganggu pagi harinya.

Sepanjang jam pelajaran pun Sasuke masih saja merasa sebal melihat Naruto dekat-dekat dengan Gaara. Padahal yang jadi partner si pirang itu dia, kenapa juga Naruto harus terus bertanya pada Gaara.

"Oi, dobe!!"

Mendengar nama kesayangannya dipanggil Sasuke, Naruto pun menoleh, "apa, temee?!" jawabnya cuek.

"Jangan mengobrol saja! Kerjakan ini!!" Sasuke memberikan lembar kerja mereka pada Naruto, "aku sudah mengerjakan separuhnya."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan menyambar lembar kerja itu.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke mengikat Naruto di sebelahnya supaya tidak berkeliaran dan lepas dari pandangan matanya. Tapi akal sehatnya masih bekerja dan dia belum mau dicap sebagai orang yang tidak waras.

#

Kondisi bad mood Sasuke terus berlanjut sampai jam istirahat makan siang. Sepagian melihat Naruto nempel terus sama Gaara membuat akal sehatnya perlahan memudar dan digantikan rasa cemburu yang tidak tertahankan.

Karena itu, waktu jam makan siang, Sasuke dengan sengaja menjatuhkan kotak bentounya sehingga isinya berhamburan keluar.

"AAAHH!! TEMEE!!" pekik Naruto kaget melihat isi kotak bentou Sasuke berhamburan di lantai, "kau ini bagaimana sih? Kan sayang!! Jadi tidak bisa dimakan deh!"

Ini salah satu sifat Naruto yang sangat menguntungkan Sasuke sekarang. Si pirang hyperaktif itu sangat cerewet kalau sudah menyangkut makanan. Dengan hati senang dan muka yang tetap tenang, Sasuke membereskan makan yang berserakan di lantai bersama Naruto.

"Terpaksa.. makan siang di kantin," kata Sasuke dengan nada yang tidak menyesal sama sekali. Saat itu tidak sengaja dia bertemu pandang dengan Gaara, dan tanpa dia sadar sebuah seringai penuh kemenangan muncul di wajahnya.

"Temani aku ke kantin!" kata Sasuke.

"Hhh.. baiklah!" Naruto membuang isi bentou Sasuke ke tempat sampah dan membersihkan tangannya dengan sapu tangan, "Gaara, aku ke kantin dengan si temee dulu, ya?!"

Gaara tidak berkomentar dan membiarkan Naruto mengikuti Sasuke keluar kelas. Tak lama dia pun beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri seseorang yang muncul di pintu kelasnya.

#

"Kau mau makan apa, temee?"

"_Makan kamu,"_ batin Sasuke gemas memandang Naruto, "katsudon saja."

"Oke," Naruto maju ke konter makanan dan memesan dua porsi katsudon.

Sasuke menghampirinya dan membawa porsi untuknya sendiri. Lalu dia membeli 2 kaleng jus dari vending machine. Kemudian mereka berdua duduk di sebuah meja kosong yang ada di tengah kantin.

"Aah—sayang sekali. Padahal bekal buatan Mikoto San kan paling enak. Bahkan lebih enak dari buatan Kaasan."

"Apa Minato San dan Kushina San belum pulang dari dinas mereka di NY?"

Naruto menggeleng, "katanya sih besok. Cuma ya... ga tau deh," dia memisahkan sumpitnya dan mulai makan.

Sasuke pun mulai menikmati makan siangnya yang tidak biasa. Jarang sekali dia bisa makan bareng Naruto di kantin sekolah karena ibunya selalu memaksanya membawa bekal. Karenanya dia sering kehilangan kesempatan untuk menikmati waktu istirahat dengan Naruto.

"Ne, Sasuke. Malam ini mau ga menginap di rumahku?!"

Seperti ada lampu 100 watt menerani otak Sasuke saat mendengar tawaran itu. tapi Sasuke masih tetap bisa mengontrol mimik wajahnya, "kenapa?"

"Humm.. aku sedikit bosan sendirian dirumah. Toh besok hari sabtu. Kita bisa main sepuasnya seharian."

"Hn.. kenapa kau ga ngajak si rambut merah itu saja?" Sasuke mengunyah daging di mangkuknya.

"Gaara? Yaah—mana dia mau. Kalau weekend kan dia sudah punya acara sendiri."

"Hah?"

Naruto memandang Sasuke, "kamu ga tau ya? Gaara kan sekarang jadian dengan Hyuuga Senpai."

Sumpit Sasuke jatuh dengan suksesnya, "Hyu... Hyuuga? M-maksudmu Hyuuga Neji anak kelas 3-3 itu?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "siapa lagi," dia pun meneruskan makannya, "sudah dari kelas 1 kok. Kamunya sih yang selalu nganggep Gaara saingan. Padahal kan dia asik juga dijadikan teman."

Sekali lagi isi kepala Sasuke seperti mendapat pencerahan, _"aah.. jadi itu berarti.. si Gaara itu sama sekali bukan saingan dalam mendapatkan Naruto. Sekarang tinggal bagaimana aku mengungkapkan perasaanku pada bocah ini.. hmm..."_ tanpa sadar Sasuke mengangguk-angguk sesuai isi dari pikirannya yang mulai mengarah ke hal yang ekstrim.

"Hei, temee!! Kenapa melamun!!" Naruto menepukkan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke, membuat si Uchiha muda itu sadar kembali, "habiskan makananmu!! Kalau tidak jam istirahat terlanjur habis nanti."

"Aa.. iya," Sasuke mengambil kembali sumpitnya dan menghabiskan isi mangkuknya.

Selesai makan, mereka mengembalikan mangkuk ke konter dan segera keluar dari kantin yang mulai kosong.

"Duluan saja ke kelas, aku mau ke toilet sebentar," kata Sasuke beralasan. Padahal dia ingin menyusun strategi tentang bagaimana cara merebut hati Naruto, mumpung dia dapat kesempatan menginap di rumah Naruto.

Sasuke pun masuk ke toilet laki-laki dan menuju wastafel, sambil mencuci tangannya, dia pun mulai berpikir cara yang tepat untuk 'nembak' Naruto. Tapi tidak bisa langsung dan frontal karena Sasuke tahu benar betapa lemotnya otak sobatnya yang satu itu kalau sudah menyangkut masalah cinta. Sasuke harus bergerak pelan, namun pasti.

Sekian menit berpikir, akhirnya dia mendapatkan satu ide.. yang sebenarnya sangat amat klise sekali... surat cinta.

Cengiran lebar muncul di muka Sasuke yang biasanya stoic, "yup.. sehari.. satu kali. Dengan begitu setidaknya dia sadar ada yang menaruh perhatian padanya," Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya penuh tekad, "lihat saja Naruto. Aku akan buat kau terpesona padaku," katanya dengan penuh rasa percaya diri khas seorang Uchiha.

Selesai dengan 'misi rahasia'nya, Sasuke pun keluar dari toilet dan menuju ke kelasnya. Saat melintas koridor yang kosong, Sasuke memandang ke arah luar. Saat itu sudut matanya menangkap ada 2 orang yang bediri di bawah pohon di halaman di bawah sana, dan Sasuke mengenali salah satunya sebagai Gaara. Dan yang lain.. adalah Neji Hyuuga.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan memandangi dua orang yang baru saja dia tahu kalau statusnya adalah pasangan. Sejenak dia melihat kalau 2 orang itu mengobrol di bawah pohon. Merasa bodoh melihat orang pacaran, Sasuke hendak melangkah pergi, tapi saat dia baru saja membalikkan badan, dia segera kembali pada posisinya semula saat melihat apa yang tengah terjadi di bawah sana.

Menelan ludah paksa, Sasuke tidak bisa berkedip saat melihat Neji, seniornya yang berambut panjang itu, memeluk Gaara dengan erat dan akhirnya mereka berciuman.

DUAGH!!!

Dinding koridor itu retak dengan sempurna saat Sasuke menghantamkan kepalanya keras-keras.

"Osh!!" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkatnya tinggi seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, "lihat saja kau, Gaara!! Aku tidak akan kalah!!"

Dan dia pun berlalu, dan membuat siswa lain yang kebetulan lewat disana langsung bertanya-tanya apa penyebab retakan yang aneh di tembok koridor itu.

.

#

.

"Asiiiik!! Akhirnya aku punya teman di rumah!! Ayo masuk, temee!!" Naruto menyeret Sasuke yang berdiri di ambang pintu depan rumahnya, "aku pikir kau ga mau."

Sasuke melepas sepatunya dan memakai surippa yang sudah disiapkan Naruto, "ini—makan malam dari Kaasan," dia menyerahkan kotak bentou dari kayu bertumpuk 3 yang dibungkus oleh kain pembungkus bercorak bunga pada Naruto.

"HYAAA!!! MASAKAN MIKOTO SAAAN!! SANKYUU, TEMEE!!" dia menerima bungkusan itu dengan wajah bersinar ceria, "untung aku belum pesan ramen untuk makan malam."

Sasuke mematung mendengar itu, "jangan bilang kau terus makan ramen kalau tidak ada orang di rumah..." dia mengikuti Naruto ke dapur.

"Iyalah. Aku kan ga bisa masak. Dari pada repot, ya aku pesan ramen saja. cepat, murah, kenyang," Naruto meletakkan ransum yang dibawa Sasuke di meja dan langsung membongkar isinya, "uwaaa... makanan mewaaaah!!" dia memandang 3 kotak kayu besar berisi segala macam lauk pauk itu, "kalau Kaasan udah pulang.. bakal aku suruh les masak sama Mikoto San!!" seru Naruto sepenuh hati.

Sasuke cuma menggeleng-geleng pasrah saja melihat polah Naruto yang terlalu over itu, "kau ini. Itu kan cuma katsu dan tempura biasa. Kata Kaasan, separuhnya masih mentah dan bisa digoreng untuk sarapan besok."

"Yeeeiii!! Aku mau makan sekarang. Kau, temee?"

"Jelas saja, dobe! Kau pikir aku sudha makan apa?" Sasuke seenaknya menuju ke lemari dan mengeluarkan mangkuk juga piring untuk lauk. Ya—rumah Naruto sudah seperti rumah kedua untuknya, karena sejak kecil dia sering menginap disini, dia juga punya perlengkapan makan dan mandi disini. Begitu juga dengan Naruto di rumahnya.

Kemudian mereka pun menikmati makan malam, setelah selesai dan membereskan sisa-sisa kekacauan di dapur, Naruto menyeret Sasuke ke kamarnya.

"Temani aku main game, temee!!" Naruto mengeluarkan PS2 dari laci bawah meja TV.

"Malas. Kau main saja sendiri. Aku mau baca saja."

Naruto cemberut, "temee ga asik!!" dia pun menyalakan console game itu dan mulai bermain.

Sementara itu, Sasuke sibuk menata hatinya supaya tidak bertindak macam-macam seperti menerjang Naruto dan melakukan ini dan itu. Dia pun mengambil salah satu koleksi komik dari rak buku Naruto dan mulai membaca, tapi meski begitu, dia tidak bisa konsentrasi sepenuhnya dan sesekali matanya masih memandang ke arah Naruto.

Sasuke memandang liar pada tengkuk Naruto yang terekspos dan itu membuatnya makin susah menahan diri.

"_Sial! Kalau pertahanannya lemah begini.. bisa-bisa aku serang duluan nih."_

Jam demi jam Sasuke lalui dengan menderita pertarungan batin yang seru. Tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak merasakan keanehan Sasuke yang sejak tadi bertingkah seperti orang gila. Sekali waktu dia berdiri dan siap menerkam Naruto, kali lainnya dia duduk jongkok di sudut kamar dan merutuki pikiran-pikiran kotor yang memenuhi otaknya. Begitu berulang kali.

Hingga tibalah ujian terakhir bagi Sasuke, saat Naruto berdiri dan mendadak melepas kaos orange yang dia pakai. Jantung Sasuke nyaris melompat saat Naruto berbalik dan memandangnya tajam.

"Temee.."

"A-apa, dobe?!" Sasuke berusaha bersikap sok wajar.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke, "temee.."

Sasuke menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat jarak antara mereka makin berkuran.

"TEMEE!!" mendadak Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke, "TERUSKAN GAMEKU!!! AKU KEPANASAAAN!! MAU MANDIII!!!" pemuda pirang itu langsung melesat keluar kamar dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang cengok sendirian.

.

#

.

Melupakan kegilaannya pada weekend kemarin, pada hari senin ini Sasuke berniat menjalankan rencananya semula. Menyerang Naruto dengan surat cinta setiap hari. Dia sudah menyiapkan surat cinta yang diketiknya dengan rapi. Kenapa diketik? Jelas karena Naruto sudah hafal benar tulisan tangan Sasuke.

Hari ini dia datang cukup pagi supaya bisa meletakkan surat itu di laci meja Naruto. Karena dia tidak mau ikut tradisi lama yang selalu menyerang dari laci locker.

Misi pertama, sukses.

Sasuke senang melihat reaksi Naruto yang kebingungan mendapatkan surat cintanya yang pertama.

Dan strategi itu berjalan mulus sampai pada weekend berikutnya...

"_TEMEEEEE!!!"_ Jerit Naruto di telepon, _"AKU NGERIIII!!!"_

"Hah? Kenapa?" Sasuke sok tidak mengerti.

"_A-Ada surat lagi di kotak suratku!! P-padahal.. padahal.. ga ada perangko dan cap wilayahnya... AKU DIKUNTIT STALKER!!!"_

Nyaris saja Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi dia tidak mau mengacaukan rencana yang sudah dia buat, "lalu—apa isinya?"

"_A—aku ga berani buka.. TEMEEE!!! TEMANI AKU DIRUMAAAAH!!!!"_

Bingo!!

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "oke. Aku ke sana sekarang," dan dia pun menutup ponselnya. Sambil bersiul, dia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga.

"Sasuke? Mau kemana?" tanya Mikoto dari dapur saat melihat putra bungsunya.

"Menginap di rumah Naruto."

"Oh. Baiklah. Bagus kau temani dia. Naru Chan terlalu sering ditinggal sendiri," kata Mikoto, "sekali-kali ajaklah dia menginap disini!"

"Iya, Kaasan," jawab Sasuke, _"tapi tidak hari ini, karena sekarang..."_ Sasuke tersenyum lagi dan memakai sneaker kesayangannya, "aku pergi dulu."

Pemuda itu lalu memakai earphone, menyalakan mp3 player di HPnya dan menuju ke garasi untuk mengambil sepeda. Rumahnya dan Naruto memang masih ada dalam satu wilayah, tapi masih terpisah beberapa blok. Lumayan capek juga kalau berjalan kaki. Dan berhubung hari ini dia tidak membawa apa-apa, Sasuke memilih untuk naik sepeda saja.

#

"TEMEEE!!!"

Naruto menyambutnya dengan dandanan mirip tentara yang siap maju perang. Di tangan kanannya ada pemukul bisbol dan di kirinya ada spatula. Sasuke sempat gentar juga menghadapi 2 senjata itu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?"

"Habisnyaaa.. aku takut kalau stalker itu tiba-tiba menerobos masuk!!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, _"kau malah menyuruhnya masuk dengan pintu terbuka lebar, dobe,"_ dia masuk dan menganti sepatu dengan surippa, "kunci pintunya!"

Naruto langsung mengunci pintu depannya dan memastikan jendela juga terkunci rapat. Lalu dia mengikuti Sasuke menuju ke kamar setelah mengembalikan pemukul bisbol dan spatula ke tempatnya semula.

"Lalu mana surat-suratnya?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyamankan diri duduk di tempat tidur Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu pun mengeluarkan semua surat yang dia terima dari 'stalker' itu dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke pun 'pura-pura' membacanya dan dia lumayan geli juga melihat hasil karyanya berupa tulisan singkat seperti 'kau menarik', 'aku suka warna matamu', 'senyummu membuatku bahagia', dan yang paling maut 'aku ingin memilikimu'.

"Yang terakhir?"

Naruto menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih yang masih tertutup rapat. Ini semua benar-benar berjalan sesuai perkiraan Sasuke.

"Yakin tidak mau baca?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah merobek amplop surat itu dan mengeluarkan kertas di dalamya.

Naruto menggeleng sepenuh hati.

Sasuke menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya, "baca denganku!"

Ragu, Naruto pun akhirnya duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan ikut membaca tulisan yang tertera di kertas putih polos itu. mata Naruto membulat sempurna saat menemukan tulisan tangan yang sangat dia kenal, dan tanpa perintah otaknya, dia membaca isi surat itu,

"_Ini aku, dobe."_

Dengan pandangan horor, Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke dan melihat senyum terkembang di wajah Sasuke, "k-khh.. t-temee.. j-jadi.. jadi yang mengirim ini semua?"

"Aku," jawab Sasuke lugas.

"T-tapi.. k-kenapa?" otak Naruto bekerja semakin lambat seiring setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Karena aku suka padamu, dobe.. sejak dulu," Sasuke menyentuh kedua bahu Naruto. Dia merendahkan kepalanya dan mencium lekuk leher Naruto yang menggiurkan itu.

Sasuke tersenyum saat merasakan reaksi tubuh Naruto yang mengejang.

"T-temee..."

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya lagi dan dia makin tersenyum begitu melihat wajah Naruto yang merah padam persis seperti tomat kesukaannya, "kenapa wajahmu begitu, dobe?" goda Sasuke.

Naruto cemberut dan mendelik pada Sasuke, "TEMEE!! JANGAN BEGINI DONK CARANYA!!" protesnya tiba-tiba dan menerjang Sasuke sampai mereka terjerembab ke kasur, "kan bisa pakai cara biasa saja kalau kau mau bilang suka!!" Naruto memukul-mukul badan Sasuke sekuat tenaga.

"Aduduh!! Iya! Ampun ampun!!" Sasuke tertawa dan menangkis serangan Naruto sebisanya, lalu dia meloloskan diri dari tindihan Naruto dan duduk lagi, "habisnya.. menggodamu itu menyenangkan."

Naruto ikut duduk lagi dan tetap memandang Sasuke dengan sebal, "jadi—semua ini cuma keisenganmu saja? Kau tidak serius?"

Tangan Sasuke mengatup di wajah Naruto, mengusap wajah polos itu, "tentu saja aku serius, dobe... dan aku menunggu jawabanmu sekarang..."

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, dia menunduk. Dan begitu dia mengangkat wajahnya lagi, dia tersenyum, "tentu saja.. aku terima, temee. Aku sudah lama menunggu kata itu darimu."

Tak butuh waktu sedetik bagi Sasuke untuk memeluk tubuh Naruto erat-erat. Sekarang dia jadi ingin mentertawakan semua kebodohannya. Seandainya dia tahu Naruto punya perasaan yang sama dengannya, dia pasti tidak perlu repot menjadi stalker kacangan macam ini.

"Temee.."

"Ya, dobe.." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto dan memandang wajah sobatnya yang kini sudah naik pangkat menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Naruto membalas pandangan mata Sasuke dengan serius, "aku tidak menyangka."

"Apa?"

"... Kau sama sekali tidak jago bikin surat cinta. Kau norak!!"

Serasa ada besi 100 ton yang menimpanya sampai Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Naruto berdiri dan merapikan kaosnya, "aku lapar, temee. Aku pesan ramen, ya?!" tak menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Naruto pun keluar dari kamarnya.

Saat itu Sasuke mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Dan otaknya langsung bekerja lagi, _"hmm.. meski resmi menjadi kekasihnya.. ternyata halangan masih sangat banyak. Sekarang aku harus membuat strategi bagaimana supaya aku dan Naruto bisa..."_ seringai kembali muncul di wajah Sasuke.

"Sip. Ku rasa malam ini.. ah tidak, weekend ini akan jadi sangat menyenangkan. Bersiap-siaplah, Naru Chan.."

Sasuke pun keluar dari kamar Naruto dan menuju ke tempat dimana uke tercintanya itu berada.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

GAJEEEE!!!! UDAH GAJE, PENDEK PULAAAA!!! *histeris* *pundung di pojokan* Ya ampuuunnn.. ga nyangka ini fic jadinya ga jelas banget kae gini. Don't kill me please..

Ya—pokoknya saia tunggu semua feedback dari reader. Mau ripiu, mau rambling, mau spam, mau flame.. yang penting rame lah..

And.. sekali lagi.. happy fujoshi's days. Semoga dengan adanya hari ini, fandom Naruto indo bisa kembali damai tanpa "perang" antar pecinta pair. Damai itu semilyar kali lebih menyenangkan daripada perang kan? Teehee XD


End file.
